


The Reward for Valour

by Severina



Category: Young Riders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-04
Updated: 2001-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But Jimmy,” Cody said softly, “it’s for Lou.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reward for Valour

“Go on, Jimmy!” Buck hissed, prodding a long finger into my back.

I turned to scowl in the general direction of my friends, levelling a particularly nasty stare at Buck. Friends, bah! Co-workers, maybe. But friends? Friends wouldn’t force me to… they wouldn’t make me…

“I changed my mind!”

“There ain’t no changing minds, Hickok,” Cody said oh-so-reasonably. “You lost the toss, fair and square.”

Cody was lucky that I had promised to be on my best behaviour in town, because at that moment I wanted nothing more than to punch his lights out. It was only the sure-fire knowledge that Rachel would have my hide that saved his. Not that her verbal whuppings were as bad as Emma’s, but I wasn’t about to eat cowslop for the next three days just ‘cause Cody don’t know how to keep his mouth shut.

“Look, Cody,” I drew myself up, putting on my most menacing look, the one that I use on desperate criminals, grandstanding gunslingers, and people who try to cut in line at the candy counter. Little brats oughtta be spending their money on something better than liquorice all-sorts anyway. “I ain’t asking him, and that’s that.”

Cody glanced knowingly at Buck and Ike before sidling a little closer. I tried to step back, but he draped his arm around my shoulder, ignoring the contemptuous look that I slid his way. He dipped his head, and I found myself unconsciously leaning forward to hear what he had to say.

“But Jimmy,” Cody said softly, “it’s for Lou.”

“I ain’t doing it.”

“You don’t want to disappoint her now, do ya, Jimmy?” Buck put in.

“That’s right,” Cody said. “She’ll get all pouty.”

Now that was just a low blow. Everybody knows that Lou don’t get pouty when she don’t get her way. She gets vicious. Meaner than a prairie dog in a briar patch.

Still, the thought of her with turned down lips, looking up at me through lashes wet with tears… Well, it don’t matter that it’d never happen. It’s just the fact that I can picture it happening. And I get kind of nauseous, like that time I ate one of Teaspoon’s strawberry jam biscuits. Except I don’t think yakking in the bushes is gonna help this time.

“Oh, dangit! All right. But I swear to God, you tell anybody about this and I will personally tie your insides into pretty little bows!”

Cody turned up his nose. “That’s a disgusting image, Hickok.”

“You just remember it, and keep your fool mouth shut.” I threw out my menacing look again, and added a shoulder roll for good measure.

Cody rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, we’re all intimidated and stuff. Now quit your posturing and get your butt in there!”  


* * *

The store was dank and dirty and smelled like old cheese.

I shuffled around, eyes anxiously searching the shelves. I knew what I needed wasn’t going to be on display. Hell, there was no way some little rink-a-dink general store was gonna have what I needed any way you looked at it. But I kept up a desperate hope, lifting and replacing items on the shelves and doing my best to ignore the leering faces of the boys watching me through the window. If just one of them snickered -- just one -- all promises of good behaviour would go out the window, I swear to God.

“Can I help you, boy?”

So, the store was dank and dirty. But it was the shopkeeper that smelled like old cheese.

“No… just lookin’.”

What was I saying?

The storekeeper nodded and turned away. I glanced toward the window, catching the boys exchanging incredulous stares. Buck gestured wildly and poked Cody in the ribs. Cody shook his head so fast that his hair probably gave him whiplash. All the while Ike frantically signed while no-one paid him the slightest bit of attention.

Apparently no decision was made, because after a minute they went back to staring through the window. Watching them haggle and argue like fishwives had given me strength. Wusses! Not a one of them had the bravery that I had. The valour. The nerves of steel! The sheer unadulterated courage! I was James Butler Hickok, and nothing was going to stop me from doing my duty, even in the face of fear, danger, and ancient shopkeepers!

I strode steadfastly to the register, slapping my palm on the worn wooden countertop. “Excuse me, sir,” I said in my finest and most pompous voice, “but it appears I do need some help after all.”  


* * *

The sun was just setting as I walked confidently out of the store, head held high and brown-paper-wrapped package clutched tightly under my arm. I was barely off the boardwalk before the boys appeared, laughing excitedly.

“Well, did you get it?” Cody was almost jumping up and down in his exuberance. The child.

“I got it,” I said imperiously.

Cody and Buck exchanged goofy grins. Ike made some swirly motion with his hands, probably his way of saying that he was over the moon too. I never did bother to learn much of that Indian sign. Didn’t seem to be much point when somebody would always translate for me anyway.

I continued walking, pushing past my friends. There was a brief moment when I was free, breathing the cool night air, hearing only the slither of dust across my boots, before the boys were jumping around me.

“Well, what the heck are you waiting for, Hickok, an invitation? Let’s see it!”

I smiled. “I don’t think so.”

Cody boggled at me. “What?”

My smile got wider. “You heard me, Cody.”

Cody glowered at me. I think I was supposed to be scared, but it was just pretty darned comical. Then he made a grab for the package, but I anticipated that move and dangled it out of his reach. He looked to Buck, but Buck only looked perplexed. He didn’t expect this. Now Ike… Ike looked angry. But I was counting on Buck to keep Ike on a short leash. Like he always did.

I walked backwards for a few minutes, just enjoying the sight of Cody lying face-first in the dust. Somebody was gonna get a right tongue-lashing from Rachel when he got home. But it wasn’t going to be me. Nope, I had a big night planned.

Just me and Lou.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> ... wish I had ANY idea what Jimmy was supposed to have PURCHASED. HAH. Ohhhh old fic.


End file.
